The New Girl
by animeluva91
Summary: There's a new girl at Bullworth and Gary returns, how will this go?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story; I am not use to this yet. Feel free to review, suggestions would be nice. Just go easy on me lol Enjoy

I do not own Bully

Hi my name is Angel Bonaire. I'm 16 years old and I am starting my junior year at Bullworth Academy. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I am going to probably one of the worse schools of all New England, well, my mother, Lori, married a man name Butch a year after my father died, so we moved into Butch's house and the closest school was this one. My mom and Butch thought it would be best to stay on campus till my schooling was complete so I couldn't be a problem in their lives. Oh I'm sure you want to know what I look like, well; I have golden, long, blond hair, I'm about 5'6 tall, I have a very fit body and I love to wear black, also I love wearing red lipstick with some gloss and light green eye shadow. I would go on and on about myself but that's not how I am. As I sit in the back seat of my step fathers car, I kept thinking about how my life as changed so much. Why did my real father have to die? Why did my mother have to marry some rich bastard? Why couldn't we live somewhere closer to my old school? How am I going to be treated at this school? After a 20 minute drive, the car parks in front of the main gate.

"Alright Angel, welcome to your new school and home." My mother says with a big smile on her face that just made me sick

I scoffed, "More like a prison." I said as I continue to sit in the back of the car not wanting to get out

"Young Lady, you better behave, I don't want any calls about you not behaving, understood?" as Butch screams

"Yes sir." I said as I exit the car with my baggage and with anger and watch they drive off without a goodbye from my mother. I take a look around the area, and to me it looks like this place went through hell, like not that long ago. A woman with a penciled dress on starts to walk out of the main gates

"You must be Miss Bonaire; we have been expecting you, welcome to Bullworth Academy." She greeted me as I still continue to give an I don't give a fuck look on my face " is expecting you, don't keep him waiting."

I started to walk to the main building where the principal's office was. I look around and a see a bunch a student's chilling around the campus, I've also noticed that there were different groups. I wonder what group I'll be in. Anyway I make my way to the office and see the principal sitting at his desk, looks like one fucking creep to me.

"Ah Miss Bonaire, have a seat" I sigh and then sit. "From the looks of your transcript, you are one nasty girl, I see one of your specialties is assault, I will say that will not be allowed here at Bullworth, we have excellent prefects and they will catch you if you are doing any bad things." I scoffed at him, like I'm going to have some stupid prefects stop me from doing what I want to do. "Now head to your dorm room, a uniform has been placed in your closet" My eyes widened of the word uniform, oh god, I've seen what the girls here are wearing, those ugly green skirts, I'll kill myself wearing that. Whatever, I rushed out of that office as fast as I could. I Exit the main doors and bump into two boys; one was wearing a blue vest with a pink shirt underneath, the other same vest but with a white shirt.

"Sorry Miss, we didn't see you." The one boy said to me I picked up my bags and then looked at them. "It's fine and please don't call me Miss, I'm not old, and I'm Angel." "I'm Jimmy and this is Pete, I'm the king of the school here." "Really? How so?" I asked but not really giving a fuck but it would be nice to hear his explanation. "2 years ago, a guy name Gary Smith started chaos in the school, making everyone beat each other up, trying to rule the school." Pete butts in "And tied Dr. Crabblesnitch up in his office." "Sounds like my kind of guy." Not even knowing this kid I was very impressed, I mean who would ever have the guts to tie up the principal. "Don't tell me you're another sociopath?" Jimmy asked me, I couldn't believe this, my first day, and I'm already being asked if I'm crazy. "Um, I'm sorry I have to go, nice meeting you two." Pete was about to say something until I heard Jimmy said just to let me go. Good boy, now to find my room.

I made my way to the girl's dorm, it's horrid, everything is pink, but whatever, what can I do. I made my way to my room and started unpacking my stuff. I made sure everything was organized; I even came across my uniform, ugh kill me, but then an idea popped in my head, style it. First I took the skirt and started cutting some of the bottom off, thank god I brought my sewing kit, then I started to hem it, it was now a mini skirt. Next I took the white blouse and cut the sleeves off. There wasn't much to do since I have to still make it look like a uniform so I don't hear it from the prefects and teachers. I decided to lie down and just stare into space. Some of the girl in the hall where talking about that Gary Smith kid "I can't believe is letting Gary come back." "Yeah, he's like a total sociopath" "The whole school is going to be turned to hell again; everything was just getting better after he left." "I heard he was put on new meds, and that's why he is being released from Happy Volts." My eyes widened when I heard that place, I was once a patient there, I became a druggy after my father died and my mother started treating me like a no body. A few minutes later couldn't take hearing about Gary anymore so I decided to take a walk around the campus.

Gary's POV

Well here I am again, back at Bullworthless Academy. I walk onto the campus and see everyone staring at me, and I know damn well they are saying shit, but my doctor told me I have to behave or else I'll be back in Happy Volts. Ugh I just want to beat these morons till they die. But I have no choice but ignore them; I just can't stand seeing the same faces as I saw 2 years ago…hold on…who is this girl? Why, she is beautiful! That beautiful long blond hair, those cherry lips, that body! She was wearing ripped jeans with a black top that was strapless and showed her belly. But she looked sad, probably because she goes to this piece of shit school. Should I go talk to her? Nah she probably already heard about me, about how much of a crazy person I am. I just continued to walk near the main building and into the principal's office. "Mr. Smith, have a seat." I listened and sat. "You are very lucky boy, that I am allowing you to attend this school, your bother paid very well for you to have an education." More like she doesn't want me living with her. "Now head to your room boy and settle in, your classes start tomorrow." I head out of the office and to my dorm. I was placed in a new room because my doctor wrote a letter saying its best I don't room with anyone, which is a good thing because I could not stand rooming with Femme Boy. I unpacked my stuff and just decided to stay in my room the rest of the day, thinking about the new girl. I can't get her out of my mind. I wonder if she will be in my chemistry class tomorrow. I'll try to talk to her then but right now, bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So I don't know if you were able to notice that I'm adding my own little twist to this story. Forgot to add that in the last chapter, and thank you for the reviews

Angel's POV

My alarm went off at 7 AM, just enough time to get myself ready for my first class. I grabbed some soaps and headed for the showers, thank god everyone else is sleeping so I have the showers to myself, who knows how many Lesbos are staying in this dorm. After my shower I dried off making sure my hair was completely dried because I have the urge to curl it. After about an hour later my hair was completely curled to the way I like it. I grabbed some sexy black lacey underwear with a bra that matched it, and then put my new and improved uniform on. Then I slipped on some white knee high socks that had black strips on the top and some black converse shoes. Next I grabbed my favorite black choker and put it on my neck. Then added some of my favorite makeup and for the final touch some cologne, and then I was done. It was 8:30, just in time. I grabbed my paper with my schedule and saw that today I have Chemistry and English. I darted out of my room and saw some of the girls just chilling around, some were going to class. "Young lady, first class is about to start and you don't have your uniform on." "Um this is my uniform, same skirt, same top; there was nothing in the rules saying you can't style it." I said to the lady "I guess you're right, by the way I am Miss Peabody, house mother, and librarian, at this school" "I'm Angel, hate to cut it short but I got to run." I said then I headed out the door. Got to my class just in time, and I see the professor standing at his desk waiting for everyone to arrive. "To all you pupils that don't know me, I'm Mr. Watts, first assignment today is we are going to be mixing chemicals, so grab a partner and let's start." I looked around trying to find a partner, I saw that Jimmy was in my class but no way in hell I was going to partner up with him, not after him asking if I was crazy, plus he seemed to be really pissed off, he was staring at another student, who was wearing a green Bullworth Vest, he had short brown hair, had a scar on his right eye, and have to admit he was very handsome. I figured since no one was next to him I'd try to be his partner.

Gary's POV

Having Jimmy look at me is really starting to piss me, but then I saw the new girl come up to me, wow she looks even more beautiful as she did the other day. "Hi, can I be your partner?" I hesitated a bit, wow, this is a start. "Sure" I see her stand next to me and then start looking at the assignment paper for our class, and then she starts looking at me again. My heart keeps pounding rapidly.

Angel's POV

Every time I look at him, he looks at me back like he has seen a ghost, what is up with this guy? "Are you ok?" "Um yeah, sorry" he says to me and then looks at our assignment sheet. "Ok, well, let's get this shit started so we can be done." "Ok, I'm Gary, by the way." I looked at him with shock; this can't be the same Gary that everyone was talking about is it? He doesn't look that bad. "Is something wrong?" he asked me. "No, it's just I know who you are, everyone has been talking about you." He looks an annoyed frustrated look on his face "Look, whatever you heard, that was a…" "I don't really care." I interrupted him with a smile as well "Ok, that's cool I guess." He said, he seemed to have a worried look on his face, hmm, eh I'll find out what's up eventually.

A few hours went by and Chemistry was finally over, I got up and walked out the door, then I heard someone call my name, "Angel!" I turned around and it was Jimmy, "Just want to tell you that it's best to stay away from Gary, he is bad news." "Thanks Jimmy, but I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." Who does this guy think he is, I mean it is nice he trying to protect me but seriously like I don't need a body guard. "Look, you do what you want; I'm just warning you, see you around." He said as he walked off, and then along came Gary. "I overheard what Jimmy said, if you don't want to be near me, I don't care." He started to walk off but then I grabbed his wrist, he turns around and looks at me "Look, Jimmy is a nice guy, but I'm going to do what I want to do." "If that's what you want." "Alright then, well, I'm hungry can you show me where the cafeteria is?" I asked him, "Unless you like cigarettes as a topping on every meal, it's downstairs." I think I'm going to puke, "Ok then never mind." "Um, if you want after next class, I can take you to a grocery store that's in Bullworth Vale." "Um ok, that's sounds nice" "Ok, see you later" As I was watching him walk away, I can't stop thinking about why Jimmy doesn't want me near him, he not doing anything bad, I mean this guy just saved me from getting poisoned from the food here, but did Jimmy even bother to do that, nope, all he cares about is Gary staying away from everyone. As I continue thinking I accidently bumped into some short fat kid that has his zipper down "I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me." "Chill dude." "Oh ok, I'm Algie, you must be the new girl." "Angel, and yeah I am." I said to him as I watch him stare at me like he is scared or whatever, that's kind of getting annoying. "Ok, do I have something on my face, because you're the second person that looks at me like I'm some sort of monster, and it does get annoying" "No, it just your…oh no!" Wow did this kid actually piss himself? "Ok, I have to go, nice meeting Algie." I needed to get away from this kid as soon as possible, man what a weirdo; I just decided to go to the cafeteria just to get away. I could hear the other students laughing at Algie, poor guy. As I sit at one of the tables I couldn't help notice that a lot of people kept staring at me, also saying shit "Who is she?" "She the new girl" why does she get to wear a uniform like that" "I like to know her." AHHH this is driving me crazy! Finally, the bell rang for English; I rushed as soon as I could to get away from these freaks.

Gary's POV

I hear bell ring for English, I start to head back to class. When I got there I saw that Angel was in my class again. My heart skips a few beats every time I see her, this usually isn't like me, I've seen a lot of pretty girls before and I don't ever act like this, but Angel, she's different. I sat in the desk behind her; she turns and gives a small smile. "So where did you run off too earlier?" "Just places." She gave me a nod and then turned back around. Mr. Galloway sits at his desk, waiting for everyone to enter, drinking his booze like always. "Alright, you know the drill, get started on your words while I drink my…..um tea." Angel turns again, "Never knew tea could get you fucked up." "Oh yeah, you didn't know that." I said sarcastically, she giggles, she so cute when giggles.

Angel's POV

Me and Gary finished our words and got let out of class early. We start to head to the store that I was told earlier, thank god because from not eating lunch I was getting hungry. It was a little ways of a walk, but it was nice walking him, we even started some conversations about random things. We arrive at the store and walk in.

A/N: Hmm Gary and Angel in town, alone together. What shall happen next? (sorry, I suck at making A/N)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you again KikyoHayuta for the review, now on with the story. It's a short chapter though, having writers block

Me and Gary entered the store, not too much here from what I see, I see the clerk come up to the counter, "What can I get you guys?" I look around a bit then made my decision, "Um can I get a few bananas, apples, and milk please" I also see some spray paint "And the paint." I see the clerk ring up my purchases my total came up to around 6 dollars. I reach in my pocket and just found out I left my freaking wallet in my room. I saw that the clerk was getting impatient, so I had to think fast. Then it hit me, "Um sure I think you might have a robber, I just saw a shadow move in your basement." "That's probably the nerds; I let them use my basement as their hangout." "Well, last time I checked the nerds carry books, not baseball bats!" "What! BE RIGHT BACK" I saw him run downstairs, I grabbed my food and looked at Gary, "Let's get the hell out of here." We both run out of the store and back towards the school. We both stop to catch our breath and then Gary looked at me, "You do realized what you just did right? Are you crazy?" "I'm sorry I left my wallet in my room, and I'm hungry" We both sat on a bench I took out a fruit and started to eat, I also offered Gary one. "Are you sure that is going to fill you up?" "No, but it's something" "Whatever you say" After I was done eating, me and Gary split my milk, it actually filled us up pretty good. "Angel, can I say something to you." "Sure." "For only knowing you for one day, I already think you are one of the coolest chicks I've met." I blushed at his statement, "That is the first best thing I have heard since I been here" "What do you mean" he asked "Guys being perverted, and girls being jealous." "Don't listen to them, their morons." "Hehe I know." We sat on the bench for a few hours, talking randomly…again, it started to get late "Well we should be getting back." "Ok let's go." Gary walked me to the girl's dorm, I feel so comfortable with him, ok I admit, I have a crush on him. He is so easy to talk and joke around with. In a way I don't want to know why people think he is so bad, I don't want the way I feel about him change. "Well, good night" he said to me "Night" I said back then walked into the dorm and up to my room. I got into my , set my alarm and went to bed, can't wait to see him again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N thank you again for the reviews, I promised I update soon as I could so here it is

Next day came, got up, shower, and got dressed. I decided to have my hair straight today with half of it parted to the side. Afterwards, did my makeup and blah blah blah. Today I had art and gym. Gary wasn't in my art class. Ms. Phillips wanted the class to draw a picture of herself, talk about conceited. After art I went I decided to head to the gym, so I could I wouldn't be rushed to get to class. I'm kind of upset that I haven't seen Gary yet. Wonder where he is? As soon as I get to jock territory, I see some of the jocks playing basketball, one was tall, buff, had blond hair, wearing a bullworth hat and letterman jacket, the other was short, had brown hair, and was wearing a bullworth sweater. "Hey, sweetheart, want to play with my ball" one of the jocks said to me, while the other laughed. I think there is smoke coming out of my ears, can't I fucking go somewhere without some pervert bothering me. "It's Angel, and sorry I don't play with boys that aren't up to my level." I hear the other students ooo ing, haha that was a good one, "Ok, Angel, come over here and let's see what you got." I walked up to them; the one jock passed me the ball, I stepped back as far as I could, shoot and score! "Your turn tough guy." I passed the ball the blond hair one; he looked nervous, maybe because he can't shoot as well as me. He stands in almost the same spot I was except farther; he shoots, and…misses. "Guess, I'm not up to your level, by the way I'm Casey, and the short fry here is Kirby. "Shut up Casey." "I am so out of here" I rolled my eyes and then headed for the gym doors.

I entered the gym and changed into my gym clothes. When I was done dressing, I saw some cheerleaders enter the locker room, this should be good, and they were also changing into their gym clothes. A red haired girl came up to me, "Hey you must be the new girl, and I'm Christy." "I'm Angel." "I see we are in the same gym class together." "Yep, guess so." "Cool, I hope you're good at gymnastics, because that's what we're doing today, and Mr. Burton likes to yell when students aren't doing it correctly." "I actually use to do it, until my father died." "Oh, I am so sorry." "It's fine." While talking to Christy, another cheerleader approached me, "You may be good, but I'm the best, that's why I'm head cheerleader." "Good for you, too bad I really don't care." "You better watch yourself I don't take that shit from people." "Well neither do I" I said as I stood, face to face with this bitch, then Christy came between us, "That's enough, let's get to class." I watch the bitch take her leave, man what a conceited someone. "That's Mandy by the way; don't let her get to her." "Oh don't worry…I won't." Me, Christy, and the other girls left the locker room and went to the gym. There was also a wrestling class going on, and I saw that Gary and Jimmy were there. I walked up to them, "Hey guys" I said to them "Hey." They both said but then Jimmy decided to walk away from us. "Um, what's up with Jimmy?" "I don't know, probably because you have been hanging with me." I rolled my eyes. "He'll get over it, so where were you earlier, I didn't see you in class." "There I was expelled; I finished all my classes early, so I don't have to go." "Ah, ok," "Um, you want to hang, after class." I think my heart skipped a few beats." "Sure." "Awesome." I heard Mr. Burton blow his whistle. "Alright new girl, get on the other side of the gym, class has begun."

I walked to the other side, while waving to Gary, he waved back and smiled. I listened to the teacher give his instructions, " Ok, listen up, men class, you guys are going to be playing dodge ball, Ted, Damon, Bo, and Dan on one team, Gary, Jimmy, Algie, and Donald on the other. Girls, you guys are doing gymnastics. I want to see all of you practicing flip, rolls, whatever." Oh boy, Jimmy and Gary on a team, that doesn't seem like a smart idea, Gary doesn't look to happy. Mandy went first practicing her stunts, while watching Christy came up to me. "So, you and Gary huh" she winked at me "Nah, we're just friends." "hehe whatever you say." I rolled my eyes, "So who are the other girls?" I asked "The girl with glasses and short black pig tails is Angie, she doesn't really talk that much, and the one with short brown hair is Pinky, she hangs lives in the Harrington house since, she is part of the preps." "Ah rich people" "Yep, lucky someone" "Mhm." I continued to watch Mandy do her stunts, show off, finally she was done and then Angie, then Pinky, then Christy, and now me. I started to position myself for my stunts, "Don't hurt yourself new girl!" As I heard Mandy yell out, pfft all she did was some backflips, cartwheels and round offs, and a few jumps. I started off doing a round off, 3 back flips, and a standing full. The girls looked at me in shock, even Mandy, but she looked at me more of a jealous, pissed of look, haha. I decided to do some small stunts now. I did some, standing full, back tucks, and a few front hand springs. It was now Mandy's turn again, "You think you are so hot, well, check this out." I had no interest in looking at her so I just looked at the boy's class I saw Jimmy throw the ball, it hit the biggest buff guy on the other team, guessing that was Ted, the force of the ball was so strong, it bounced off Ted, and was heading for Mandy, while she was in the middle of doing back flips, the ball came and hit her, and made her land on her arm. "My arm!" everyone ran to her, even Mr. Burton. "Ted, take Mandy to the nurse, class dismissed" After Ted and Mandy left, the other girls came up to me, "Wow, you are really good," said pinky "You should try out for the squad." Well I do like gymnastics, and cheerleading includes it. "Ok I think I will." Christy hugs me tightly "Oh yay, I know you'll get a spot" "Thanks" "Well, see you around, by the way tryouts are tomorrow after classes." I nodded my head, as I watch them leave; I turned around and walked up to Gary. "So you're going to be a cheerleader huh?" he said to me "It that bad?" "No I just can't imagine you being one. You're more of a tomboy, than a girly girl." "Well, believe it or not, I like gymnastics, I stopped doing it when my dad died, and I miss it." "Hey, cool by me, you do what you want." "Thanks, how bout we get into some casual clothes, then we can hang." "Ok" We both head to our rooms, and change, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, with a red halter top, and my black boots, and also cleaned my makeup since It got ruined because of gym. I and Gary finally met up, "So mister, where are we going?" "Follow me." He took my hand and led me away.

A/N Cliffhanger, where could they be going ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you again for the review KikyoHayuta, again sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.

"Gary, will you please tell me where we are going" I begged "You'll see, but I want you to close your eyes. "But how will I see then?" "I'll you but please just close your eyes." I closed my eyes and let him lead me to where we were going. Not too long later we arrived at our destination. I hear water, and the ground seems….sandy. "Ok, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw that we were on a beach. "I wish you would of told me we were going to a beach, I would of wore more appropriate clothes, or buy a bathing suit." "Or in your case, stealing one." Hate to admit it but he was right. Butch and mom didn't leave me with much money. "I don't like to say stealing; I like to say 5 finger discounts." "Still stealing." "I know that smartass." "Sure you did" "Ugh" I decided to push him in the water but instead he grabbed a hold of me and I went in instead, "Meany" All he did was laughed, so I grabbed his black shirt (he changed into a black shirt and ripped jeans by the way) and pulled him into the water with me. I got up quickly and ran further into the water till my feet didn't touch the ground. It has been a while since I even went swimming, "Well, you going to join me?" I saw him swim to me, wow he's fast. "Angel, want to race me to that buoy?" "Sure" We got ourselves lined up side by side "Ready, set, go" Gary said then we both started to race; wow, he is really fast, I was only a couple inches away from him, I can still win…..no wait, he's already there. "Wow, your fast" "Thanks, when I was in Happy Volts, they let us go swimming once in a while, it was most fun thing in there." Yeah I bet" While swimming around I heard a weird sound, I turned around…..tidal wave! "Gary, we got to get back to shore!" We both swam as fast as we could to get back to shore but it was too late, the tidal wave hit us, forcing us underwater, making it very hard to get above the water and…..

Gary's POV

Lucky for us the tidal wave pushed we back to shore, but as soon as I was able to breathe, I saw that Angel was lying in the sand, breathless; she looked like a dead fish. "ANGEL, ANGEL, COME ON BREATHE." I said while tapping her face trying to wake her up, I guess I have to give her mouth to mouth. I brought my mouth towards her and breathed in her. After a few times she coughed up the water and awakened. "Thank God your alive, I thought you were a goner" I saw her smile at me "I did too, thank you." "You're welcome." I said to her as I help her up, and then we held each other. I have only known Angel was for a little while, but I feel that she is a part of me. When she not near me I feel like I have an empty space in me. I've never really felt this feeling before, I mean yeah I messed around with girls before but that was nothing. I want more from Angel. "Let's get back to campus, it's getting late." "Yeah I need sleep, after that incident." We both walked back to campus.

Angel's POV

"Good night" I said "Night" he said back. I saw him walk to the boy's dorm then I went to my room, changed and blah blah blah. I don't know anyone else that would save me from drowning. My own mother would of probably of told me to woman up. I want more from Gary than just a friendship, but is it too early? I am so shy to tell him. Whatever, I can't think anymore I'm wiped out so I went to bed, plus cheerleading tryouts are tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok so in my last chapter I forgot to add some details, if anyone who reads and is confused just PM me and KikyoHayuta thanks for reviewing and I hope you had fun at the beach.

I woke up at 8 o clock, I roused from my bed and saw that there was a big puddle on the floor from my clothes still soaking wet from yesterday. So real quick I grabbed a towel and put it on the floor so I don't get yelled at by Mrs. Peabody. Afterwards, got shower, then dressed. Today was cheerleading tryouts so I grabbed a bag and put some shorts, t shirts, and sneakers in it so I could head to the gym and change right away. Today I saw that I only had one class and that was Photography. I looked at the time it was 8:40. I headed out of the dorm and saw Gary waiting outside the dorm. "Hey you!" I said to him. "Hey, um I figured we walk to class together." There goes my heart again, skipping a few beats, damn emotions. "That's sounds great, let's get going." While we were walking we ran into Algie. "Oh greetings Angel and Gary." "Sup" we both said. He looks nervous, Gary noticed it to then he said something "Look Algie, I know your nervous because you're standing right in front of me, but listen I'm not going to bully you anymore, I'm a changed person." "How can I believe you?" he said looking even more nervous like he going to piss himself again. "If I lie, you can torment me with stink bombs, firecrackers, or anything else you nerds invent." "Hmm, Ok deal" they shook hands and then we heard the bell for class." "Come on Gary let's get to class, bye Algie" We got to Photography just in time, and there I saw Mandy with a cast on her left arm. "Well, well, well I here you are going to try out for the squad." "Yeah so." "I hope you know that I'm not going let some dork like you join." "You kind of have no choice since I see that you're not going to be cheering for a while because you need to 2 arms, not one, you need someone to replace you, but I'm sure with me on the squad, I'll never get rid of." "You better watch your back, bitch" I saw that she got close to my face, bad move, my temper went sky rocket, and couldn't control it, I pushed her back to the point where she almost fell, she was lucky that Ted was there to catch her. I started to charge after her just so I could kiss her ass, but then Gary held me back. "She's not worth it Angel, leave it be." Mrs. Phillips came into the class room, "I saw the whole thing, Angel, I'm afraid that I have to send you to 's office. I charged out the class room and headed for the office. I entered. "Ah, Miss Bonaire, I heard you and Mandy had a brawl going in." "Yeah, because I don't let people get in my face." "That's not an excuse! Next time you have a problem with someone you come to me or one of the prefect" Like a fucking weakling, no fucking way." "Well, today I am going to let you off with a warning, but I'm afraid you can't return back to your class, you're going to have to sit in Mrs. Danvers office." "Whatever dude." I exit then I just sat in the secretary's office.

Finally, the bell rang for class to be over. I walked out of the office, still pissed off. I saw Gary walk out of the classroom. "You alright?" he asked me "Yeah, temper just got out of control." "After, your tryouts, and when I get out of Shop, we'll go do something fun, to calm you down." "Thanks" "No problem, do you want to see if there is anything good in the café?" "I guess" we walked to the café and of course the food is shit like always. So I and Gary decided just to munch on fruit again, "Hey Gary, can I ask you something?" "What's up?" "I know this is random but can you tell me the real reason why everyone thinks you're a bad person?" I saw him take a deep breath, he looks nervous, "You should already know, since everyone hear still talks about…that one year." "Yeah I did hear stuff but I want to hear it from you." "Ok, I had a plan to take over the school; I did it by tricking people, turning everyone against each other, got people expelled unfairly, and my best part was tying up the principal." "Wow so the rumors were true." "Yeah but then at the end I failed, got expelled, and got sent to Happy Volts." "Gary, I'm just glad, it was only that, I mean it could have been worse, that's what I was afraid of, and to be honest, I think it's cool that you actually had the guts to do all that shit." I saw him touch my hand, I felt so much chemistry, I look back at him, he wasn't smiling "But those days are over for me now Angel, and it does kill me so much that I was so close to having power over these morons, but Jimmy won the battle, if I try to succeed again, I could get sent back to Happy Volts." I would hate it if that happened, Gary is pretty much the only person I love hanging with at this school, he makes me so happy. "Is that the only thing holding you back Gary?" I asked him as I saw his eyes widen up "Um..well…" he was about to answer then the bell rang for next class. "(sighs) well, I got to get to class, I'll see you later" he said as he got up and left, "Oh my god, you are so in love." I turned around and it was Christy, "Well, do you love him or not? Come one you can tell me." My god this girl is hyper. "I don't know, do I?" "I think you do, because of the way you look at him." "Well, at least you're not asking why I'm hanging with such a bad person, because apparently everyone hears think he is." "Nah, I don't think he is a bad person, yeah rough around the edges, but he is not bad." I gave a small smile. It was nice to hear something else about Gary, because I can't stand hearing bad things about a really good friend of mine. "So you are coming to cheerleading tryouts right?" she asked me "Yep, and the best thing is Mandy is not going to be there to stop me." "Yeah, well, just remember, she only done with cheerleading till her arm heals." "So? She still won't get in my way." "Good, I'm bored; want to walk around, till tryouts?" "Sure"

We left the café, and did what Christy just asked, it was kind of boring just walking around, Christy sure does like to talk a lot, but then I saw we were heading near greaser territory where shop class is, where Gary is, we started walking more close to the garage. I tilted my head a little to see if Gary was in there, and there he was, and….."Christy! Look in the garage, Jimmy and Gary working on bikes together and there not fighting." I saw her jaw drop and eyed widen, she was just as shocked as I was. "Maybe there friends again?" "Doubtful, then yet again, I don't know." Something just didn't feel right. Yet again Gary can't really do shit to Jimmy because of Happy Volts. "Come on, Angel, let's get to the gym and change, tryouts are going to start soon." We headed for the gym and got changed, and then the bell rang. Man, I still can't get earlier out of my head, but I can't let that ruin my tryouts, never thought I would be this serious about cheerleading. We walk in the gym and my and Christy sat on the bleachers. I saw Angie, Pinky and Mandy come in, already in their uniforms (well, Mandy is always in hers, Christy was in hers too) and a couple other girls, guessing they were trying out as well. Everyone sat on the bleachers except the bitch, Angie, Pinky, and Christy got up. Mandy started to talk, "Ok, ladies, don't think you all are going to get a spot just because I have a broken arm, don't worry will be cheering again soon." Pfft stupid cunt "We are going to judge you on your yell, stunts, jumps, and see if you can do a few steps, if you can't do that then I suggest you get out." Nobody said anything I look over and I see one girl with dirty blond hair, glasses, and eww cold sore. She looked nervous, I can tell she's Mandy's victim. "Ok girls, on the floor let's get started." We did as we were told, I stood all the way up front, next to me was the cold sores girl, some chubby girl on my other side, and some other girl behind me, she was tall, had short brown hair, and was wearing leather, good luck doing stunts and jumps in that. First we are going to do some steps, Christy, Pinky, and Angie will show you. They showed us what to do, and then we started copying it. The steps were very simple and went perfectly with the counts. I saw that the other girls were having difficulties, wow really. Even the chubby one fell by tripping over her own feet. "Eunice Pound, you're out!" (Angel knows there names though out the tryouts) Mandy screamed out to her. I saw her run out the door crying. "Ok, time for some jumps" The 3 girls showed us toe touches, herkies, hurdlers, and pikes. I saw the leather girl couldn't jump because of her tight clothing. "Lola, why did you wear that stuff to tryouts." Christy asked "Because I look good in it." "Well if you can't jump then your out." "Well, if I can't wear what I want then, peace" She was the next one out the door. "Ok, we are down to 2, let's see if you can yell, just say Bullworth Rules." "Bullworth Rules" More like suck. "Hmm pretty impressing but still not well as me hehe." Bitch "Now it's time for the stunts, Beatrice I want you to do a simple cartwheel." I stood on the side and watched, wasn't too bad, little sloppy though. Mandy then comes near me "Let's see you do a roundoff, backhand spring, standing full" I do as she said, I did it perfectly. Mandy had nothing to said, she knew I was good, better than her actually. "Beatrice, do what she did" I saw Beatice eyes widen up "But I can't do that stuff" "Then you're out, bye" The last girl existed the gym. "Well, well, well, miss hot shot." "Hey bitch what is your problem?" "You're my problem" I saw her about to get in my face again till Christy stepped in "Knock it off, Mandy you know she is good, better than the rest, she's on the squad, deal with it." Mandy was not happy I swore I saw smoke coming out of her ears. She was so mad, she stormed out the gym. "Welcome the squad, first practice is tomorrow after classes." "Cool see you then." I walk out and see Gary right outside "You were great" "Were you spying on me" "No, were you spying on me when I was in shop I saw you and Christy earlier." "Actually no, I just happened to see you." He started to giggle "Ok, sure, so you ready to hang or no?" "Yeah, let's get going" We started to walk wherever.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N ok so I had to redo this chapter because it got erased so this is why it took so long for me to update, sorry, plus also my laptop screen cracked so I had to wait to get it fix

Gary and I decided to go to the carnival that was in Old Bullworth Vale. Earlier with seeing Jim and Gary being civil still ran through my head, I had to say something so here it goes, "So what was up with you and Jimmy earlier, you guys were civil, it was scary" "Well you missed earlier, it was nowhere near civil, Jimmy got in my face, bitching about me attending the school again, and blah blah blah, I lost my temper and almost attacked him but then our teacher broke it up, reminding me if shit starts, I'm expelled, again." "Figures" "Let's not talk about that right now" "OK" We finally arrived at the carnival. We went on a few rides, went through the funhouse, saw some freaks, and played some games. Gary won me a bear from the game Test Your Strength. "You didn't have to win me a bear." He was silent for a minute "I wanted to" He wanted to? Ok you damn feelings calm down. "You ok Angel?" "Huh? Oh um yeah, hey look a picture both let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him to the booth. "Do we have to take pictures I'm not photogenic" he said to me "Oh stop being a sour pus." We got to the booth, put our money and started taking silly pictures, one with our tongues out, the peace sign, and then there was one when were both just….smiling. This picture makes me so warm inside, I kind of hope Gary feels the same way.

Gary's POV

As I looked as the pictures we took, it made me feel….really happy. We both got a copy; I looked over at Angel and saw that she had a sweet smile on her face, looking at the pictures. If I was King of the school I would make her my queen, my everything, my life. I saw her look up, she looked annoyed, "That bitch Mandy is here" she said, she had the look of kill on her face. I looked in her direction and saw Mandy with that dumb jock Ted. "Hey, if I can ignore these morons, you can too."

Angel's POV

Mandy was just about to approach me and Gary to ruin our fun, let's see what this bitch has to say "Look who is here Ted, the sociopath and the whore." Oh no she didn't! "Who the fuck are you calling a whore?" "Why, the dumb blond in front of me, of course." Just as I was just about to deck her Gary stood in front of me, "Piss off Mandy, you're just mad, because she's better than you." "Oh my, what's this? Gary and Angel? Together? A slut and a sociopath, what a couple." That's it! I balled up my fist a straight up decked her in her face. She fell to the ground and that's when I kicked her right in her side, a couple of broken ribs to go with that broken arm. I tried to continue but Gary pulled me off her and…..oh great, the po po. "YOU GIRL, YOUR COMING WITH ME, THE REST OF YOU, GET BACK TO SCHOOL." Ted helped Mandy of the ground "DON'T BOTHER COMING TO PRACTICE, YOUR OFF THE SQUAD, HA ALREADY, THAT'S FUCKING NEW, GETTING KICKED OFF WHEN YOU JUST GOT IN." "OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH, THE ONLY THING I CARE IS KICKING YOUR ASS, WHICH I ALREADY DID." I screamed to her while I was being escorted to the police car. "ANGEL, ILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT SCHOOL." I couldn't even say anything back to him; I was already in the car

Gary's POV

I was still in shock of what happened, I saw Ted holding Mandy, Ted was giving me a dirty look "Your girl, better not touch mine ever again, you hear me Smith?" There was nothing I could have done, if I could I would of made sure his ass got kicked as well, I'm sure he noticed my face turning red. "What's wrong Smith, getting mad?" "I'm furious" "What you going to do, oh wait you can't do shit because you'll get kicked out again, come on Smith try something with me." He got right in my face but all I could say was, "Moron" After that I left the carnival, I headed back to the school and decided to wait right on the steps of the girl's dorm and wait for her.

Hours went by, its 2 AM everyone is in there dorms, asleep already. Kind of wish I was though, today completely tired me out, but I just didn't want to sleep, I wanted to see if Angel was alright, wait…a cop car, that must be her, then I saw Miss Danvers and the Doc run the main gates. Angel was escorted out of the car, with handcuffs behind her back, she looks really sad. Right now I'm guessing the cop is explaining what happened. Few minutes later the handcuffs were released, and Miss Danvers was walking her towards the dorm. "Mr. Smith! You should be in your dorm." "Chill, I just wanted to see if Angel was alright." "Well, Miss Bonaire wasn't the one who got hit." "I know this but..whatever, can I just have a few minutes with her." "You can talk to her tomorrow after classes, since Miss Bonaire will not be attended classes tomorrow." "Why?" "We can't allow her to around Miss Wiles anymore, now run along, I need to escort Miss Bonaire to her room" I couldn't even say goodnight to her.

A/N ok so im sorry if the story is getting blah, have not wrote in a while, writers block sucks


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about a month since the incident at the carnival. I got kicked off the squad, my schedule got switched around so I was not in any of classes, and I can't stay in the girl's dorm anymore because of Mandy. Dr. Crabblesnitch called my mom and step dad for a meeting about what happened, the doc suggested it would have been best if I just lived at home but Butch refused and of course my mother just sat there and said nothing. Butch paid the doc to get me moved to the Harrington House, where all the preppy bitches are, ugh kill me. Although my room is pretty sweet; I got a king sized bed, not to mention it's a water bed, a flat screen TV, a fireplace, and huge wardrobe, a balcony, and best of all a bar! Hell yeah. But the worst part is I have to wear the disgusting Aquaberry sweeter, and I can't style it like I did with my last one, I have to wear it the same as everyone fucking else. Ugh I don't deserve this punishment. Anyway it was Halloween, that means costumes, no classes, and best of all pranks, and I have the best prank of all time for Mandy.

I stepped outside on the balcony and saw Gary looking up waving at me and….what the hell is he wearing. He was wearing a tux, what the hell! That's not a costume. "Hey, try to climb up." I yelled down to him. There was pipe that was easy to climb up on. "So, what is with the tux?" "It's Halloween, it's my costume duh, and where is yours." "I don't have one." (ok I know a tux is not a costume but just pretend lol) "I'm guessing you didn't look in your wardrobe today." I looked at him weird and then went to my wardrobe. I opened it up and…..Oh my god, it's a bride's costume. "You want me to be a bride? Why?" "I figure we do a couples thing." Eh fine by me, all I want this Halloween is to get back at Mandy and today is the perfect day to do it since there is going to be no prefects or teachers. "I..I'll just be waiting outside." I saw him blushed a little bit; don't tell me he has never seen a girl's body before. I took another look at the costume, it was actually really pretty, not my style but pretty..and really skimpy, ok then. I slipped on the outfit. It showed a lot of my legs, wow I better do something or else Mandy will call me a slut again. I grabbed my black converses and I grabbed a black chocker necklace that has a red cross hanging. Then of course I applied my favorite makeup, bright glitter green eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some cherry red lipstick with some gloss. I just decided to straighten my hair with it parted on one side covering my right eye, and then I added the veil. I decided to add some black nail polish with red at the tips of the nails (French Manicure except with other colors) there done. "Gary, you can come back in now." He entered the door, I noticed his jaw dropped, plus I saw that he took his bow tie off and unbutton some of his shirt. "Wow Angel, you look…look" "Don't be afraid to say it Gary" "Beautiful." Great now I'm starting to blush. "And I have to admit you look better with your costume like that." He gave me a big smile. "Well, come one let's get going" He offered me his hand, and we left. I saw all the preps staring at us, it was kind of annoying but at the same time I didn't care. We got outside and saw all the students running around, doing their little Halloween thing, and there I saw Mandy, of course she would be in her cheerleading uniform. "OK Gary, this is it, sit back and relax." "I want to see the bitch cry." I gave a smirk "Angel!" Here comes Algie "Do you have what I need Algie?" He was wearing some kind of wizard costume "Sure do, one stink bomb, for you my lady, and a bottle of super glue." "Thanks, let the fun begin." I started to sneakily walk up to her making sure her or her clique does not see me. Once I got close enough I started to rub the glue on the bench that she was closets to. I walked back to Algie, "Algie, I need one more favor." "Oh um what would that be?" I need you to try to get Mandy just a little bit closer to that bench that I glued." "Oh ok I'll try" I gave an even bigger smile on my face, this was all too good, I looked at Gary he looked like was more excited than me. Algie approaches Mandy "Greetings my lady" "Eww get away from me you nerd" Perfect! She right where I need her. I took the bomb and threw it in her direction, she began to cough and got blinded by the bomb a long with the rest of her clique, I hurried and butt bumped her, causing her to land right on the bench. Gary couldn't help but laugh his ass off and neither could I but I had to get away or else I'll be in deep shit. I grabbed Gary's hand and we ran off somewhere where Mandy did not see us, we whined up near the greasers' territory. "Angel that was great" "I'm not done yet" he gave me a confused look. There was a little bush that I hid my spray paint that I stole from the store. I grabbed and wrote _I'm a slut – Mandy _on the wall. "You have been planning this for days, right?" "Oh yeah" For some odd reason Gary gave a small frown "What's wrong Gary?" "I just remember when I did all this shit, and when I could" "I didn't mean to make you upset" "Not your fault" I gave a small smile. "Come on, let's go somewhere else so we don't get framed" he said. All we did was just walk around campus. Students placing kick my signs on others, tripping people with marbles, and throwing firecrackers. This was a lot better than going trick or treating and getting some stale candy. "Fuck" Gary said "What?" "It's Jimmy and his girl" "And who is this girl?" "Zoe Taylor, she got kicked out one year and came back as well." "Same reason as you?" "Nah, apparently, Mr. Burton tried flirting with her, he was suppose to be fired that…year, but he still here." "That's disturbing." Jimmy and Zoe was walking towards us a little bit, Jimmy was wearing a Ninja costume while the girl was wearing something like a rocker outfit. "Sup Angel, I saw your little scheme with Mandy earlier, good shit." "Thanks, it was worth it" Gary didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. "By the way, this is Zoe, my girlfriend" "Hey" She said to me, she doesn't seem like a bad person. "Hi" I said back "Well, we're out of her, have fun" "Thanks" They walked away. Gary looked like he was steaming up a bit, this would be the best time to use the bar in my room. "Hey, want to go back to my room, I have a bar." "Fuck yeah, let's go"

We got to my room and I started to see what kind of drinks the bar has. I saw Vodka, Rum, Wiskey, Wine, and other kinds. "What would you want" "Guess the Vodka" Awsome, Vodka is actually my favorite, I pulled the bottle and 2 shot glasses. After a few shots, we were both starting to feel good "You know Gary, the shit that happened between you and Jimmy happened 2 years ago, there will be other chances for you to shine." He took another shot and then started looking at me "Let…Let's not talk about that…..damn it's really hot in here." I started giggling randomly "Because yoth be dwinkn" (because you've been drinking) He took off his top, my eyes widened, his body is so beautiful. "Hehehe, the pweps are gwoin do think da wong thing" (the preps are goin to think the wrong thing) "So what" Ugh damn emoti…..wait no, these are freaking hormones, oh boy. Suddenly I heard the door" open, ugh it was fucking Derby (A/N so readers are not confused, Angel gets to know more people throughout the month that passed) "I hate to ruin your fun, but its midnight and we don't like guest hanging around here around this time of night, we like to get our beauty sleep you no." "Blah, fuck off" I said as I slammed the door in his face hahahaha. "Guess I bwetter be goin" He said as he started stumbling around. I walked Gary back to the boy's dorm. He was so drunk he could not even walk straight, neither could I though. "Night Angel." "Night" He tried to walk to the doors but then fell backwards and right on top of me. I swear our lips were just about to touch…I wanted them too. We both got up and this time Gary successfully made it inside, I just hope he made it to him room. I made way back to the Harrington House, took me a little while of course. And as always I got into Pajamas, washed my makeup off and went to sleep, what a night.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came, and I have a massive hangover, thank god it was a Saturday so I could sleep in, but then I heard a tapping on my window, and guess who…Gary. I go out on my balcony, to see him. "Why are you up so early, it's Saturday." "You should let me sleep in your room; the nerds are keeping me up." (sighs) "Alright, just be quiet" He climbed up and entered my room and flopped right on my bed, all spread out. "Hey, make room for me."He moved over enough for me to lie back down "Night" Gary was silent for a sec "Night"

Gary's POV

I continued to watch Angel sleep. She is just so beautiful, awake and asleep. At first I thought I thought it was just her beauty that made me so crazy about her, but that's not all it, it's everything; and just laying here with her is just driving me crazy, I could just easily sneak a kiss, but I never could disrespect Angel. I may have done unfair things to people, beat them up, make them cry, but with Angel, I could never do that to Angel, I….I….(sighs) I love her and keeping this feeling inside is really getting to me. Am I actually afraid of getting rejected? Must be these damn pills. Whatever, I don't want to think anymore. Time for more sleep.

A/N sorry for the really short chapter, couldn't really think of anything else to write for this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

It's Christmas Day and I am NOT into the Christmas spirit. Bet your wondering why. Well, my mom and step dad got me jackshit, my father is not here, and there is a Christmas party at the gym, why am I not there? Mandy. This fucking sucks. I just continued to stare into my bedroom window, watching the snow fall, until there was a knock on my door "Come in." It was Pinky, she was with Derby, "Hi, just wanted to say Merry Christmas, well we are off to the party, I'll tell you how it was when we get back." I didn't bother to say anything. Her and Derby left and I just has the nerve to stick my middle finger at both of them. I hate those snobby rich bastards. I looked back in my window and saw Gary. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on since I was still in my nightgown, which by the way is short, lacey, and black, I went outside on the balcony, "I thought you would be at the party?" "Now why would I want to be there without my best friend?" "Hehe, I don't know" "Well, you going to let me come in?" "Come to the door, I'll let you in." I opened the door for him and we went straight to my room, and grabbed present that I got…well in my case stole for Gary, "Merry Christmas Gary" He had a sweet smile on his face, he opened it, I got him some black wrist bands, and a black hat that had his favorite band on it, Avenge Sevenfold. "Thank you, you didn't have to get me anything though." "Oh shut up, why wouldn't I get you something?" He smiled again, just him being here smiling, made everything better. "Um I got you something to and I will tell you now it's something serious." I gave a confused look, how can a Christmas gift be serious? He was giving a nervous look, that same look as when we first met. I opened the gift….oh wow, it was a silver necklace with my name on it; I put it on right away. "It's beautiful Gary, thank you" "There's more…" I dug through the box more and there was a card I flipped it open and…oh no he didn't! It was those 3 words I've been waiting for, _I love you_. I looked back at Gary, I was so in shocked but happy at the same time, Gary came closer to me and put his hands on my arms and looked me straight in the eye, "Angel, I been wanting to tell you this for a while, I figured this was the perfect day to tell you." Am I really tearing up? "How do you know for sure that you love me Gary?" "At first I thought it was just your beauty but then when we started hanging out, the more I learned about you, I started to love you more for you and not just your looks, but answer me this, do you feel the same way?" I didn't answer him right away, this all out of know where, my heart definitely skipped a few beats, more like he stole my heart. "Yes Gary, I do love you." He pulled me into the biggest hug ever and of course I hugged him back "Oh I have one more gift for you?" I don't need anymore gifts, this was all I wanted for someone to love me and I found that person. I saw him reached in his coat pocket and took out a mistletoe and hangs it up, I know where this is going. "Isn't it tradition to kiss underneath the mistletoe?" he asked "Hmm yeah, but maybe we can add something more." I slipped off my robe waiting for him to make his move, he took off his coat quickly and then pulled me into a kiss. It was like fireworks that never ended and he is such a great kisser. We both landed on my bed, getting more romantic with each other and let's just say we went on from there

A/N sorry didn't go into the whole lemon details, anyway hoped you enjoy and review please


	11. Chapter 11

A/N ok so with this story I'm thinking about just getting to the main parts that I'm dying to add and this writer's block is driving me insane part of it is from working so damn much blah im always soo sleepy, plus I've been wanting to write a new fanfiction but refuse to start a new one until this is complete, anyway, review and enjoy.

I and Gary have been dating for about 2 months now, yea I know, time flies by fast. Anyway, Valentine's day is coming up really soon and I want to a have a perfect night with Gary, just like on Christmas. Today we had biology and music class today, and it's Friday, yay. Algie past out from the sight of dissecting a frog, don't really blame him though, and in music we watched a tape, which was the school's Christmas play, I'm still laughing at Jimmy's ridiculous costume. So today was going pretty well. "Hey Angel, wait up!" It was Christy . "What's up?" "Um do you think we could talk for minute, need to talk about some….personal stuff?" I looked at Gary "Do you mind babe?" "I don't feel like getting involved in girly stuff, you go and have fun, I'll catch up with you later." He gave me a kiss and then walked away. "So what's up?" "First we need to go to the girl's dorm, then I'll tell you what's up." "Um hello, I'm not allowed in there remember, I can't be in Mandy territory." I said to her with an annoyed look, you would think she would know that. "Um hello, Mandy and Pinky are going shopping, and teachers and staff have a meeting today, so let's go!" I really want to know what the rush is for.

We got to the dorms and headed towards Christy's room, almost every girl on campus was here, Beatrice, Zoe, Angie, Eunice, and even Lola was here, all except the kids. "Would someone explain to me what is going on?" I said kind of nervous "So how do you do it?" Christy asked me, all I did was raising an eyebrow, "Well, come on tell us?" "I can't tell you anything, if I don't know what you are talking about." "You have almost every guy on campus looking at your ass, and on top of it you scored a guy, so what's you secret?" "To be honest, nothing, I just didn't try." Beatrice stepped in, "Well, you did hear about the Valentines Day Dance coming up right?" "Actually no" I haven't been too much into dances so I wouldn't really pay much attention to that shit." "Well, there is and we want you to help us get a date." After Beatrice saying that I looked towards Zoe and Lola, "What's up with you two, don't you guys have boyfriends." "Johnny won't speak to me or even look at me." Stop being a slut then." "And Jimmy barley pays attention to me; all he does is bitch about Gary." I rolled my eyes, of course. "So please help us?" They all begged, it actually pretty flattering that they came to me, eh what the hell. "I say we should all go and get makeovers, I'm talking about hair products, clothes, makeup, and even some accessories, but don't chance who you are, trust me, that shit always turns out bad." After that everyone gave me a confused look, "Long story, anyway, does that sound good?" They all smiled and agreed.

A/N ack sorry for another shorty, hmm wonder what everyone will look like, ahhhh


End file.
